1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card-securing device for securing a card to a main printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional electronic assembly having a card 2 secured to a printed circuit board 1 through screw means 3. The card 2 has an edge connector (not shown) that is inserted into an expansion slot 10 in the printed circuit board 1 for connecting electrically to the printed circuit board 1. The screw means 3 are disposed at one side of the card 2 that is opposite to the expansion slot 10. As such, the edge connector of the card 2 has a tendency to move out of the expansion slot 10 and to be disconnected from the printed circuit board 1 when said one side of the card 2 is pressed downwardly upon tightening of the screw means 3. Particularly, the aforesaid disconnection problem is likely to happen when the screw means 3 are excessively tightened. In addition, the total area of the printed circuit board 1 occupied by the screw means 3 is relatively large, which has an adverse effect on the circuit layout of the printed circuit board 1.